Secreto de Medianoche
by Nekita-chan93
Summary: Len & Rin, descubren su amor hacia al otro, pero a la vez imposible ya que el amor que sienten no es fraternal...
1. Sueño distante

**Secreto de medianoche**

"_Que suele suceder cuando a alguien muy querido le ocultas un secreto, ahí es donde se ve la confianza, pero cuando ese secreto es tan doloroso y complicado, que lo esconde s a toda costa, temor a perder esa persona que tanto amas por confesarle aquella verdad, y miedo a guardar algo que presiona el pecho… haciéndote dudar, llenándote de preguntas que no sabes responder… la gente te acusa por haber ocultado tal cosa, y a la vez te guarda rencor por la verdad de ese sueño."_

Capitulo 1: Sueño distante

"Para mis niños

Cuando me entere de mi embarazo, no sabes lo feliz que era, a pesar de ser una mama soltera, aún recuerdo cuando el doctor me decía que estaba embarazada de gemelos,, en ese momento sentí una gran calidez en el pecho, nunca tuve problemas ,mi familia era adinerada y era hija único por lo que al tener 21 años ellos fallecieron, yo se que hubieran sido tan felices al conocerlos, aunque no se pudo yo se que ellos siempre estarán con ustedes, lo se… lo presiento, pasaron algunos meses estaba sola, y aun así seguí adelante, ya con ustedes seria muy feliz y eso es lo que importaba, nada mas "vivir el presente, y no vivir del pasado" al pasar 9 meses seria el día de su nacimiento, me sentía nerviosa y con mucho malestar. Aun recuerdo la voz del doctor "son gemelos una niña y un niño", la niña mayor por solo segundos.

Len y Rin sus nombres, desde ese momento fueron los días mas felices de mi vida cuando corrían por el parque jugando, se sentía el aroma de las flores, y el hermoso paisaje, desde aquel momento supe que había una gran conexión entre ustedes.

Rin eres la mayor eras muy curiosa valiente y mimada, siempre ayudabas a Len hacer cosas un poco arriesgadas sabiendo que el era muy diferente a ti, tu eras muy extrovertida y el tímido. Debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo quizá no me recuerdes, eran momentos llenos de felicidad, era primavera hacia calor pero el aire fresco refrescaba el día soleado, tu cabello al viento intenso y rubio ojos aguamarina, piel blanca y tersa, eras hermosa todos decían eso.

Len eres el menor cuidabas mucho a Rin tu hermanita en ese entonces recuerdo lo cauteloso tímido que eras, Rin era muy curiosa y eso le daba muchos problemas, mientras tu frenabas mucho a Rin porque la querías mucho, eres muy Tierno y cariñoso cuando me decías que me querías mucho, y cuando lloraste porque Rin se hirió en y te culpabas por no haber estado ahí, verdaderamente eres muy tierno. Tenias una apariencia tan inocente llena de dulzura esos ojos de color aguamarinas combinaban con tu personalidad.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto, pasaron 4 años y me entere de que tenia cáncer e iba a morir ese día llore tanto, no sabia como decirles ni como empezar… callé era muy cruel decirles eso… pasaron meses mi final se acercaba lentamente hasta que llego el día que mi luz apagó nunca imagine que mi fin seria así, como rogaba por unos años mas de vida al menos verlos crecer… pero todo estaba escrito no podía hacer nada… roge por que ustedes pudieran superar esto apoyarse mutuamente y ser felices, donde quiera que este siempre estaré ahí cuidándolos aunque todo se torne gris, yo estaré ahí, aunque no me puedan ver siempre serán todo para mi.

…

Aiko

-No, porque tenia que ser así porque por que yo tan solo quisiera verla una vez mas, poder abrazarla y verla sonreír esto es injusto –menciono, Rin llorando

-one-chan … mama siempre estará ahí, brindándonos apoyo, ella misma lo dijo- dije mientras abrazaba a Rin.

-onii-chan, prométeme que nunca, nunca me dejaras sola por favor te lo suplico- dijo ahogada en llanto.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, yo siempre estaré ahí cuidándote aunque tú no quieras ni verme…

-Gracias, pero yo ni de broma pediría que me dejaras sola te quiero mucho para decirte algo así- dijo un poco mejor.

-Rin de eso no hay que preocuparse, mama quería vernos felices, somos huérfanos pero no nos falta nada- dije secándole una lagrima.

-Si, tienes razón no hay que preocupar a mama, ella quería vernos felices y yo te tengo a ti, con eso basta… -dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Eso…-dije- así quiero verte-

-Muchas gracias Oyn-chan tu me motivas- dijo soltándose de mis brazos y sonriendo.

-bueno creo que habrá que arreglar las mochilas para mañana, tenemos clases y prueba de historia y no he estudiado nada…- dije riéndome

-Len tu ni tienes que estudiar te va bien aunque no estudies,-rio-tu tendrás que explicarme yo soy la que no entiendo nada- dijo sonriendo

-Ahora me pides ayuda, mientras estabas discutiendo con Miku-chan- dije algo molesto.

-Ah-hizo una muesca de rabia- es que me cae tan mal, ahhh la odio, si la conocieras- dijo enojada apretando los nudillos-

-Me cae bien, Miku-chan es muy linda y es encantadora y tiene algo que tu no tie…-me detuve,

"tiene algo que tu no tienes" pecho, si hubiera completado la frase seguramente Rin se hubiera molestado y estaría enojado conmigo todo un día.

-No la conoces- dijo en tono cortante mientras se iba del cuarto al parecer si se había molestado y mucho, aunque esto no es nuevo viniendo de Rin siempre se pelea con Miku-chan es por eso que nunca pone atención, los sensei decidieron que seria una buena idea que se sentaran juntas para que se conocieran y pudieran llevarse mejor, pero no da resultado… es peor su relación es de insultos, es raro Miku y Rin un tiempo eran amigas aunque su amistad duro como un mes de ahí se llevan mal, no se porque… nunca me ha dicho el porque esa enemistad, la verdad me desilusiona un poco ya que nunca nos hemos ocultado nada, me entristece un poco, es que soy muy posesivo con ella.

-Listo ya llegué, explícame Len- dijo animada.

- Esta bien deja ir a buscar mi cuaderno- dije calmado, ya no era de extrañarse a Rin one-chan, se le pasa rápido las rabietas más cuándo se habla de Miku-chan…

-Listo, ya mira es bien fácil solo debes de leer y aprenderte esto, no es nada difícil…- dije marcando las cosas que debía estudiar.

-¡Ehhhh, gracias!, Tendré que escribir- dijo desanimada

-Estudia de mi cuaderno no te preocupes- dije con una sonrisa.

-pero no estudiarás- dijo un poco preocupada

-lo necesitaras mas que yo- dije burlándome

-¿En serio?- dijo extrañada

-Si, de todas maneras si no entiendo, tu m tendrás que ayudar en la prueba- dije burlándome.

-ehhh… pero- dijo haciendo puchero

-Ya me voy a dormir, suerte - dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches- dijo dulcemente dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Ya en mi cuarto, m puse un pijama y me cobije en las sabanas pensando algunas cosas me distraía en la fotografía donde salíamos tomados de la mano, teníamos como 5 años en ese entonces, íbamos al jardín de infantes. Hipnotizado por aquel cuadro no me percate que m había quedado dormido


	2. Mismo Miedo

**Capitulo 2: Mismo Miedo**

-Len, Onii-chan , despierta por favor- escuche una voz asustada

-¿Que pasa onee-chan?- dije adormilado.

-Len, perdona por haberte despertado tan temprano- dijo Rin apenada

-No importa, pero dime que paso- dije sentado en la cama

-Pensaras que es estúpido…- dijo desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Rin, no podré saber si es estúpido o no, si ni me dices algo- dije preocupado.

-Tuve una pesadilla- dijo aun mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué soñaste?- dije curioso mientras abrazaba a Rin

-No quiero recordar- susurró, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente, ¿que habrá soñado?, Rin a pesar de ser muy valiente y optimista es muy sensible a la vez…

-Bueno es hora de dormir, mañana hay q levantarse temprano- dije sonriendo.

-No quiero- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-etto…- dije casi dividiendo la palabra

-Esta bien-dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta.

"_Tuve una pesadilla"_

Recordé aquellas palabras dándome la impresión de que aun era mi "princesa", quien les temía a los monstruos…

"_-onii-chan me da miedo la oscuridad, puedo dormir contigo-_

_-hai,-"_

Aunque fuera una mentira, solo para estar un rato conmigo, pues ojalas siempre fuera así.

Me quede preocupado que habría soñado Rin que quedo tan triste, por suerte dormí bien ya era hora de despertarse, me duche y m cambie de ropa, al parecer Rin no había dormido muy bien se le notaba en los ojos tenia los parpados cansados, y había llorado. Rin no es muy sensible,…

_Flash back_

_-bueno niños me llamo Yowane Haku, hip, y es preséntense niños, hip,-suspiro mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Sacando de su bolso una botella de vodka._

_-Yo solo queria cantar, ser famosa y no estar educando niños-dijobebiendo de la botella, el curso, no puso mayor atención, tan solo siguió con sus actividades (conversar y holgazanear) mientras algunos nos miraban como bicho raro._

_-etto soy Rin kagamine un gusto –dijo _

_-y yo etto me llamo Len Kagamine- dije avergonzado._

_-Ja! Pero que tenemos aquí dos hermosas niñas,-_

_-¿ehhh?-dijo atemorizado aquel rubio_

_-Hey, estupido no te metas con Len, te metes con el, te metes conmigo y no sales vivo!- -[Salio verso XD] apunto a aquel albino de ojos carmesí, con gran determinación. _

_-Rin…-susurré_

_-mmmm, ¿Si?, no te tengo miedo- se burlo acercándose…_

_-jajaja obvio, no me tienes miedo me tienes pánico baka- dijo con tono intimidante, mientras a mi se me atragantaba la lengua, quedando mudo._

_-¿Eh?, que es todo esto – dijo la tutora algo borracha_

_-Hey kagamines, en la sala de castigo-_

_-Queeeeee!- dijimos a coro_

_-profesora emm, no es culpa de ellos- dijo una voz ¿encantadora?_

_-mmmm ¿es cierto eso? Hip- _

_Todo el curso hizo una seña de que era verdad_

_-mmm, bueno tu jovencito, hip, estas en serios problemas, a la sala de castigo- menciono con autoridad._

-estaba algo adormilado la alarma de mi reloj me despertó me levante, tome una ducha y me encamine a la cocina.

-Buenos días onii-chan -dijo, desviando la mirada hacia mi - ¿Cómo dormiste?- dijo esta vez al lado mío.

-Buenos días onee- chan , bien… arigatou…-comente mientras me preparaba el desayuno, no era necesario preguntarle si había dormido bien así que callé, pasaron minutos estábamos desayunando y no hablamos de nada, era raro. Tan solo dijo que ya era hora de irse así que nos fuimos al colegio, sin dirigirnos alguna palabra, generalmente nos dábamos las manos al cruzar la calle, buscando cualquier excusa que nos acercara más… y esta vez no fue así. Entramos a la clase habíamos llegado un poco atrasados. Pero Meiko la tutora de Historia no nos menciono nada… Rin se sentó al lado de Miku-chan… y yo al lado de Teto-chan

-Ohayo Len ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto reafirmando sus coletas perfectamente enroscadas y rosadas casi fucsia,

-Bien arigatou ¿Y tú?

-etto, supongo que bien, no me quejo-

Pasaron horas y yo tan solo veía a Meiko con botella de sake, comentando de lo feliz que seria su viaje, lejos de nosotros, en tono borracho, no era raro, los profesores eran realmente idiotas o eso parecían.

Me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí a donde Miku-chan, Rin estaba durmiendo…

-Miku, en la próxima clase, puedo sentarme al lado de Rin por favor- dije con una sonrisa

-Si… cuando gustes- contesto devolviendo una sonrisa, el tiempo paso rapido Rin estaba despierta y me senté a su lado.

-Rin ¿Qué pasa?- dije preocupado

-na-da- dividió la palabra.

-¿Segura?-volví a insistir.

-Si- respondió cortante. Era seguro que algo le pasaba pero ella insistía en no decirme nada, no quería contarme era lo seguro, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Rin, de verdad confía en mi no te juzgare tu sabes…- intenté una vez mas.

-de verdad que no pasa nada- me negó mirando a otro lado

-por favor estoy muy preocupado por ti- dije casi suplicando.

-no tienes porque preocuparte estoy bien, solamente tuve un mal sueño, y no quiero recordarlo- dijo un poco molesta, al ver lo hostigoso que era, pero es que ella me preocupaba mucho, es mi hermana y me preocupa todo lo que le pase, como si me pasara a mi.

-ya procederé a entregar las pruebas, esperó que hayan estudiado- dijo la profesora borracha, tome mi lápiz y empecé a rellenar el examen no estaba muy difícil lo imaginaba, pero a Rin como le iría si no durmió nada mire hacia su lado y tenia todo bien, por suerte… pensé que podría contestar mal por no haber dormido bien, pero eso no le afecto al parecer, pasaron 45 minutos la profesora quito las exámenes, ya nos podíamos ir, así que ordene la mochila y me fui a casa con Rin, seguía sin hablarme nada, no sabia que hacer… al rato se fue a dormir como a las 9 pm, se acostó temprano normalmente acostumbra acostarse a las 12 pm aprox. De por si Rin estaba extraña y no quería contarme el porque… me acosté al rato después de que Rin se haya ido a dormir, intente no pensar en nada viendo así a Rin quizá no podría dormir, sin embargo, no me puedo quejar…


	3. Llanto silencioso

**Hola gente gracias por leer mi ff, y muchas gracias a los que comentan, me motivan a seguir el fanfic TwT, en fin aquí vengo con el capitulo 3, espero que les guste…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Llanto Silencioso**

Me desperté a las 6:55 AM, Rin aun dormía, abrí la puerta pero estaba con candado era raro ella nunca dejaba la puerta con candado toque la puerta para que Rin despertara…

-Rin despierta- dije mientras tocaba la puerta

-ok, ya voy- me dijo, y al rato abrió la puerta diciéndome buenos días, Aunque se veía mejor, faltaba algo en ella, ya no era lo mismo , algo había cambiado o mejor dicho todo ha cambiado, a comparación tenia un aspecto un poco mejor, pero algo faltaba en el, esta vez si hablamos de algo en el desayuno no con el mismo animo de siempre, pero era mucho mejor de que no hablara nada, como el día de ayer, así que me sentía un poco mas relajado, pero algo no andaba bien lo presentía...pasaron minutos estábamos en el colegio era día viernes.

-Bueno, para hacer un buen helado tan solo deben saber combinar bien los sabores y decorar sutilmente con chispas de chocolate o como deseen hay muchas variedades de helados- decía con un balde de helado en su escritorio hacia pausas para sacar helado con una cuchara y embutirlo en su boca, al parecer le gustaba mucho.

"_-no pensé que llovería, gomen onee-chan-_

_-etto tendremos que irnos así a casa-_

_-Rin… Len, gomenasai por mi actitud anterior, no suelo ser muy sociable etto, tomen mi paraguas me iré con mi hermana Haku…_

_-Honne-kun, eso ya es pasado ¿Seamos amigos?-_

_-Si ya no importa- dije mirándolo_

_-ehem, sayonara tomen-_

_-Arigatou- grito Rin"_

-Rin esta vez se sentaba con Honne Dell, me sentí ¿Celoso?...que estúpido claro que no! Se rumoreaba que a Honne Dell le gustaba a Rin… aunque solo eran rumores; escuche el ruido de salida a recreo, y vi a Rin que se quedaba conversando con Honne… mmm algo había ahí, raramente no quería que esos dos estuvieran juntos, me daba rabia… y algo me decía que era bueno que estuvieran juntos, haber si se animaba un poco, para no pensar nada Salí de la sala…, de pronto aparecieron los gemelos Rui y Rei

-Nee ¿Qué pasa con Rin-chan?- pregunto el chico tomándole la mano a su gemela

-onii-chan ¿tu no me dejaras sola?-dijo Rui-chan haciendo puchero

-claro que no siempre estarás conmigo lo quieras o no!-dijo tomando con aun mas fuerza su mano

-etto, tan solo quiere su espacio- dije desviando la mirada

-esos gemelos ellos si que no se separaban a Rei le mosqueaba que tan solo hablaran con Rui era muy sobre protector, y Rui es muy cariñosa y dulce, pero en ciertos momentos puede llegar a ser muy psicópata, no hablan con mucha gente y esto se debe a sus personalidades.

-Rui vámonos dijo tirando de su mano hacia mi lado izquierdo.

-hai-dijo sin molestarle es mas lo dijo muy alegre.

-de pronto escuche el estruendoso sonido de la campana, no tenía ganas de regresar a la sala, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me senté al lado de teto-chan quien hablaba amistosamente con yokune Ruko, repentinamente incline la cabeza al pupitre…

**Este capitulo si que fue corto! XD**

**Espero que els haya gustado, y no olvidan comentar… **

**Prox actualizacion: ni idea…… xd**


	4. Confusión atormetante

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi ff, últimamente los capítulos son muy cortos así que dejare dos para compensar nwn, espero que les guste, ya que por ustedes lo subí a Internet, bien a leer owo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Confusión Atormentante**

Me encontré en una sala acomodada antiguamente con un sofá marrón, piso de madera, esta sala no tenia ni puertas ni ventanas, había un piano y en un rincón un tocadiscos con música de jazz, y en aquel sofá marrón una chica sentada pelirosa, y liso que le llegaba hasta la espalda, un vestido de fiesta negro con encajes rosa y escote que llegaba a las rodillas, piel blanca, y una sonrisa atemorizante, yo estaba vestido de pantalones negros de tela una camisa blanca con corbata negra y un terno negro, ella se acerco a mi, hasta el punto de estar frente a mi, podía ver sus ojos color esmeralda intensos, tomo mis manos invitándome a bailar, yo la seguí, mientras ella me susurraba…

-Tu sabes que esto esta mal ¿Aun quieres continuar?- susurro aquella mujer, quede callado no entendía lo que quería decir…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte curioso

-Megurine Luka- dijo sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Te atreverías a seguir mi mentira? ¿Caminar por un sendero frío que espera algo de ti? ¿Algo que nunca podrás darle?... algo que esta mal,- decía casi recitando un poema… cada palabra que decía, hacia eco en mi mente…

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿No tengas miedo no te haré nada? Ven sígueme y no mires nunca atrás, el arrepentimiento puede ser la verdad y la solución… ¿Pero tu de verdad quieres eso?...- susurraba como si quisiera que yo respondiera algo, pero que debería de contestar…

******

-Len-kun despierta por favor,- decía una voz suave y delicada

-Len, Len –decía casi sollozando.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dije asustado mirando a Miku-chan

-Despertaste, que bien, etto estas en la enfermería del colegio… ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar esa cantidad de calmantes?- dijo preocupada tomando mis manos con delicadeza, no pensé que Miku se preocupara tanto por mi…

-¿Calmantes?-exprese, como es que supo, que tome tal cantidad de calmantes...

-Creo que deberías irte a tu casa- dijo un poco mas relajada

-ok- dije, pensando en el sueño…

-emmm creo que seria mejor acompañarte, quizá que locura se te ocurra en el camino…-menciono, no entendía porque Miku se notaba tan preocupada…

-No,… no te preocupes- mencione

-pero…- dijo casi en susurro

-estaré bien- dije intentando no preocuparla, Miku-chan era mayor que yo, pelo verde azulado, usaba dos coletas macizas y larga topando casi el suelo, ella era muy linda destacaba entre muchos chicos aunque ella al parecer no le daba mayor importancia.

-¿Seguro?- insistió algo desilucionada.

-Si- mencioné levantándome de la camilla, buscando miz zapatos

-tus zapatos están ahí- dijo indicando un pequeño banco…

-gracias- dije riéndome.


	5. Confrontación

**Capitulo 5: Confrontación**

-Sayonara…y muchas gracias- me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla, observe como ella aun estaba sentada en la silla…, mientras me alejaba sigilosamente… Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos sin pensar en nada, ya estaba en mi casa, y no se encontraba Rin, deje mi mochila en mi dormitorio me cambie de ropa, tome las llaves y me dirigí a la plaza que quedaba cerca, al llegar a la plaza divise a Rin en un columpio, me acerque a ella lentamente hasta estar frente de ella, al parecer había llorado…

-¿Qué haces aquí Len?-preguntó observando el suelo…

-Esa no es la pregunta… ¿que ha pasado?, ¿Qué te ha sucedido?- dije preocupado.

-Tu, que sabes tu no sabes nada, tu no entiendes nada- dijo alterada, mirándome fijamente.

-Es por eso que quisiera saber- dije suavemente, mientras observaba como se levantaba del columpio inesperadamente.

-Ojalas, fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es- menciono mientras estiro sus brazos para abrazarme, recibí el abrazo

-Rin- susurre

-sayonara-susurró, se soltó de mis brazos y huyó, quede quieto, perplejo de lo que había dicho, corrió rápido, observándola como se alejaba hasta ya no verse, en aquel momento, de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas mudas, ya nada quedaba me fui a casa, sin reaccionar a nada… tan solo me senté en el sofá, prendí la tv no había buena programación tan solo algunas películas, pero nada que me interesara, me levante saque de un joyero la carta de mama, me recosté en el sofá , y empecé a releerla hasta quedarme dormido en un profundo sueño.


	6. Manos suaves y cortantes

Me demoré! Pero ya tengo la conti n.n espero que las disfruten, se que es corta pero les dejaré 2 capis mas =).

**Capitulo 6: Manos suaves y cortantes**

¿Quién eres?-dije asustado

-Que pena que no me recuerdes- dijo una voz dulce y sensual

-Luka…?-dije con temor

-Si… cariño- dijo, abalanzándose en la cama quedando encima de mí. Era más alta que yo.

-¿Qué haces?- dije perplejo

-¿Por qué no terminamos todo esto de una vez?-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.-Si… para que seguir la misma historia, negándola una y otra vez mejor terminémosla- dijo rozando sus manos hasta llegar al cuello.-Tu no quieres seguir esta farsa, no quieres seguir aquí déjalo todo.-dijo dirigiendo la mano izquierda a su espalda-¿O es que acaso no entiendes… la verdad esta frente a ti, deberías poder entender tus sentimientos?, pero para que hacerlo, es mejor acabar de una vez y no afligirse- decía acariciando mi mejilla con su mano derecha-¿Mentiras? Tú las conoces mejor que yo- se acercaba lentamente hasta estar su rostro frente el mío, de repente observo su mano derecha sujetando una daga…

-¿Algunas palabras antes de morir?-dijo Luka afirmando mi cuello


	7. Tortuoso camino sin viento

**Capitulo 7: Tortuoso camino sin viento**

"Parte narrada por Rin"

Cuando recibí la carta de mama, brotaron en mi un montón de lagrimas no me podía contener, tanto tiempo… quería saber tan solo un poco mas de ella… pero me sentía sola a pesar de tener Len a mi lado, que siempre me protegía, quise hallar respuestas, forcé una sonrisa, disimule mi pena para no amargar a Len, después de haber estudiado me dirigí a mi cuarto en busca de una chaqueta que me proporcionara calor, ya sabia donde buscar respuestas, cerré el broche de la chaqueta y junte suavemente la puerta de mi dormitorio… Camine sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta principal, para no despertar a Len.

Estaba afuera de la casa, era alrededor de las 11 pm, una noche fría sin viento, no se encontraba ninguna persona, sentía miedo caminar sola a estas horas, nunca lo había hecho siempre que salía a estas horas, era con mi Onii-chan, el nunca me permitió salir sola a estas horas, y a mi me encantaba salir con el… cuando contemplábamos las estrellas eran muy bonitos recuerdos, seguí el oscuro camino hasta llegar a una mansión, y ese lugar era mi antigua casa donde vivíamos con mama, entre a la tenebrosa mansión por una rendija, tome aquella llave que fingí que era de mi diario de vida y lentamente abrí la puerta, quedándose la llave atascada, tome la linterna que guarde en la mochila que llevaba y busque el interruptor, prendí la luz, al parecer estaba fallando pero podía ver la mansión con esos cuadros llenos de luminosidad y esa decoración tan antigua, llegué a nuestro antiguo dormitorio, había un escritorio de roble abrí un cajón y en el había un baúl que contenía una carta de mi padre.


	8. El abrazo que se disuelve

**Capitulo 8: El abrazo que se disuelve…**

-¿Qué paso?- estaba un poco entumecido por aquel raro sueño, y escuchaba el teléfono sonar, era la alarma pero hoy era sábado y no había clases, me levante como era de costumbre, me percate que mi onee-chan no estaba.

Salí de la casa camine por 1 hora, sin dirección, mi reloj marcaba las 11:34, ambule por las calles hasta que llegar a un acantilado, donde pude contemplar el agua cristalina al fondo, me acerque al extremo y recordé las cosas que ocurrieron últimamente, pensé, y de un momento para otro sentí un gran impulso en mi pecho como una voz que terminara todo esto, una voz, si era la voz de Luka… o al menos eso era lo que creía, mi cuerpo ansiaba actuar por si solo.

¡Detente!- dijo una voz dulce y aguda, escuche los pasos apresurados cada vez mas intensos hasta ya estar atrás mío, sentí unos brazos calidos que afirmaron fuertemente mi estomago, como que me estuvieran resguardando, sentí los latidos acelerados de su corazón, como si estuviera sincronizando con el mío, tan solo me dejaba respirar.

-¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas otra vez aquí!-decía aquella voz, que me presionaba fuertemente, esa voz era tan familiar pero por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, no la reconocía y al mismo tiempo era familiar de toda la vida… Lentamente aquella chica me guiaba de espaldas sin dejar ver su rostro, hasta estar a una distancia considerable.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte amablemente, retrocediendo hacia atrás, la chica no respondía, llegamos a un punto y ella se detuvo, de pronto me soltó, me voltee para ver pero aquella chica estaba lejos corriendo usaba una chaqueta con gorro, por lo que no pude distinguirla… corrí para alcanzarla

-¡Porfa-vor! Detente- grite, pero yo no pude alcanzarla aquella chica era muy rápida y estaba muy lejos de mi, me detuve a descansar, y me dirigí a mi casa no tenia nada que hacer, cuando llegue afuera estaba Akita neru.

-Has visto a Rin, hace días que no se nada de ella ayer no fue al colegio y no me ha llamado y eso que lo suele hacer-dijo preocupada mirando jugando con su teléfono celular de color amarillo, ella no vive sin su celular, es indispensable o eso pareciera, Neru-chan es pariente de miku-chan, es rubia lleva una coleta larga y tiene los ojos color miel.

-No, de hecho ha escapado-dije mirando el suelo.

-Hay que buscarla no entiendo que le paso es raro…- decía algo extrañada-tengo que irme si sabes algo de ella, por favor llámame.-dijo meciendo una mano en señal de adiós.

-Esta bien- mencione, mientras observaba como se alejaba, entre a la casa y me recosté en el sofá preguntándome que debería hacer, lo que mas quería era saber algo de Rin, pero por donde empezar, Salí de la casa, para distraerme arrendé una película lo que mas deseaba era una de terror una que diera mucho miedo, para poder olvidarme un rato, apague la luz, contemple el reloj mural 7:02 pm marcaba, por mas inquietante que fuera la película no me causaba nada, acaso era porque no podía prestar al menos un poco de atención a la película y de a poco me quedaba dormido a ratos despertaba un poco asustado gracias a los repetitivos gritos, pero el sueño finalmente me consumió.

-Mire a todos lados "oscuridad" tan solo había eso…y ahí se hallaba una vez mas Megurine Luka.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunte a Luka-san.

-No sabes que es esto- dijo calmada.

-Observe cada rincón, pero todo estaba teñido de negro, de pronto estaba Rin en posición recta, pero una Rin de 6 años llorando, tapándose los ojos con las manos…

-Len me engañaste, tu dijiste que nunca me dejarías sola nunca- decía estallando en llanto.

"_Sola"_

-Pero Rin yo…- dije intentando buscar alguna excusa, pero no sabia que decirle

-Tu, que ¿Tu nunca me has dejado sola?, eso de que sirve- dijo ahogada en llanto.

-Te odio, Te odio bakarayo- dijo gritando desapareciendo en la oscuridad

-pero… Por que ¡No te vallas –suplique intentando agarrarla de un brazo pero ya era tarde-

-Por que, haces esto- pregunte molesto a Luka

-hmm, es algo que tu ya deberías saber si que eres idiota- dijo cruzando los brazos, alejándose y mezclándose entre la oscuridad, dejándome solo en una situación de no saber que hacer…

-¡Len, abre por favor!-dijo una voz golpeando bruscamente la puerta. Me desperté algo mareado.

-ya voy- grite dirigiéndome a la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte a Miku

-visitándote, ¿No puedo?-dijo suavemente, esbozando una sonrisa. -estaba preocupada, que paso no has comido que estas tan pálido- comento preocupada.

-ehhh, si tienes razón-dije algo sonrojado. Miku-chan era muy encantadora y linda.

- Len como es que no comes nada te hará mal- dijo algo molesta

-gomen –susurre desviando la mirada.

-ehhh, a mi no tienes que pedírmelo, mira si tu mismo te estas castigando como es eso- dijo algo molesta buscando mi rostro.

-no es nada- esta vez la observe atentamente a los ojos, engañandola, cosa que a ella no le convenció nada.

-¿Esta Rin-chan?- pregunto apenada.

-No, entra- dije casi en susurro, mientras ella entraba a la casa.-ahhh, estabas viendo una película… espero que no sea de esas cochinas- dijo en tono pícaro, dando una ojeada a la caja del DVD,

-yo no veo de esas cosas, para que sepas-dije algo sonrojado.

-jajajja- soltó una carcajada

-¿Eh? Y ahora de que te ríes-

-seguro no veras de eso-dijo levantando una ceja…

-jajaja, no sabia que tenias la habilidad de levantar una ceja- dije riéndome

-¿eh?, como cambias el tema,- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-y bueno a que se debe tu visita- dije

-ehh ahora no te puedo visitar-dijo con desgana

-no era eso- dije riéndome.

-al menos creo que estas mucho mejor, Len-kun no es bueno estar tanto rato solo- dijo seria, yo tan solo me dispuse a escucharla

-Donde esta la cocina-dijo animada.

-¿ehhh?, por la izquierda ¿por qué?- Pregunte curioso.

-Para prepararte algo…-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-no, no es necesario-dije intentándola detener

-si lo es- dijo sin hacerme caso

-ehhh Miku-chan esa es la derecha- dije

-Ah…-dijo deteniéndose.

-No te preocupes yo lo Hare, - mencione dirigiéndome a la cocina, ya estando en ella tome algo rápido y empecé a preparar fideos.

-Len-kun y ¿adonde se ha ido Rin?-dijo sentada en el sillón

-No lo se-dije algo entristecido…

-mmm-dudó Miku

-¿Qué preparas? Huele Rico- dijo Miku.

-Algo rápido… fideos con salsa- comente

-ahhhh- dijo bostezando

-Listo ¿Vas a querer?-dije

-emmm, esta bien quiero probar- dijo alegre

Puse los dos platos en la mesa

-haber vamos a probar…. esta muy bueno- dijo

-que bueno que te haya gustado-dije sonrojándome.

-Len, tu ¿Eres el cocinero en la casa?- pregunto

-mmmm, antes con Rin nos turnábamos, pero desde que Rin onee-chan se peleo con una sartén yo tuve que encargarme de cocinar- comente

-Pelearse con una sartén ¿Cómo eso?-pregunto riéndose.

-Em, es una historia difícil de entender y un poco larga, dije apenado…

-ok- dijo terminando el plato

-Ya me debo ir cuando te sientas mal Len no dudes en llamarme ¿ok?- dijo ansiosa

-etto… bien- dije regalando una sonrisa.

-ya sayonara cuídate- dijo abriendo al puerta.

-adiós-dije tomando la perilla de la puerta. Después de lavar los platos tome una ducha y me acosté en la cama estaba cansado, me cubrí con las sabanas, apague la luz y me dormí… desperté de pronto escuchaba pasos en mi habitación, tome un bate al lado de la cama y encendí la luz por inercia.

Eso es todo :) espero que les haya gustado. Y que me dejen un post . ya sea critica, o solo saludando xd…


End file.
